Lost Girl
by Batfan3
Summary: Growing up on the streets of London Ven has always been alone. That is, until a shadow snatches her up off the streets. A long way from home and WAY out of her element Ven must learn to survive in the harsh world of Neverland and the Lost Boys... Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**London 1852**

"There! Get 'er!"

Ven glanced behind her then ran faster.

Stupid stupid stupid! How had she let herself get caught! She was a pickpocket for god sake.

She ran on. She knew this city like the back of her hand. She darted down an alley and shimmied up the drain pipe. She now ran along the rooftops, jumping from one to the other.

Ven was about five foot six, with long black hair and mismatched blue and brown eyes. She was strong and fast.

Finally, she came to the house she wanted.

She vaulted into the chimney and slid all the way down to the bottom, exiting out of the fireplace and into the room.

The noises faded and she collapsed into a dusty old arm chair.

"Did I catch you at the wrong moment?"

She was up in a split second, long dagger drawn.

"Oh is that how you greet a client?" A man stepped out of the shadows. She put her dagger away.

"I told you Clide, I'll have your ring back by Thursday," she said. Clide shook his head.

"That's not good enough," he said. She straightened to her full height (which was only five six or so)

"Do you want it or not? I'll get it to you by Thursday," she said angrily.

"Do you want me to turn you in? I know where you live," Clide threatened. Instead of being afraid, Ven laughed.

"Fool! Do you really think this is where I actually live?" She asked incredulously. "Thursday."

She sat back down, though her hand strayed to the dagger.

"Pity, I was hoping you would be smart," he said with a sigh.

She stood and turned to see three men there. She smirked.

"Idiots." She threw something at two of them and then darted into the chimney. She pulled herself up quickly, hand over hand. The sleeping powder would have two of the men out for at least five hours.

It was the work of a moment to get out of the chimney onto the roof and grab the rope. She hauled it up and slung it over her shoulder.

Running again. At least she'd caught her breath. It only took her a few moments to reach her other safe house. She sat and caught her breath.

No more running for a while. Please?

 **Unknown Location**

"Tell him we found the one he's looking for," the cloaked figure said to the boy in front of him.

"Where exactly is she?" He asked.

"A different realm."

"What else should I tell him?"

"Tell him…tell him that she may be difficult."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Go."

The cloaked figure gazed out on the water.

"I know he'll succeed," the figure said.

"Peter Pan never fails…"

 **Abandoned Building Lot**

Ven studied the man in front of her.

"That's it?" She asked. "A little chest with the De Noir coat of arms from an antique shop?"

The man before her nodded. "Aye, I want it by tomorrow. Don't open it. It is for my eyes alone."

"Don't look?" She asked musingly. "Fine. But half in advance."

The man nodded. He pulled out a little sack of gold and placed it in her outstretched hand.

"I'll deliver the merchandise to you tomorrow," she said.

Ven swung up a drain pipe onto a rooftop…and was gone.

***Ven***

Ven lay on the dusty old couch in the abandoned house she called home. She turned pages to a worn to tatters story book.

It was a book of what other people would call fairytales. But she knew they were real.

At night she would have dreams of a beautiful black haired woman. She was sure that it was her mother. Who else could it be? But the image was always fuzzy, so she couldn't really make out who it was.

She knew these were real. She knew with all her heart. And she believed.

She may not be the most innocent of hearts, but she was the truest believer in her mind.

Her only comfort now, was the book. She'd grown up in an orphan home, over and over she would run away, but she'd always be brought back. Eventually she ran away for good, became a pickpocket.

She'd always been alone. And she'd grown up depending on one person. Herself.

But even through all of that, her one comfort, and the one ever-present thing in her life, was her belief in magic, and fairytales. She didn't know why she believed, she just knew that it was the one thing that never left her.

She closed the book and slipped it into her satchel, along with her rope, money, and tools. Whenever she did a job, she always had her stuff. Just incase she had to skiddaddle off to another safe house, or if her safe house was compromised.

Right now, she had to get the little chest thingy for whats-his-face.

She slipped out and hurried through the streets to the shop. The shop had pretty good security, rotating guards, tripwires, a few other things.

First, she took out all the guards with the sleeping powder, then picked the lock on the door and slipped inside.

She stopped. Chest high was a little wire. She ducked under and continued in. The owner was asleep in an armchair.

She reached into the medium sized pouch at her side and sprinkled a little powder in his face. He'd be out for a long while.

Ven searched the shop. No De Noir coat of arms.

She knew there was only about an hour left till the guard relief came, so she had to hurry.

She searched yet still couldn't find anything. If it was so special, it might not be on display. Or it was hidden.

She went behind the counter again.

 _Creak!_

She smiled, stepping down again.

 _Creak!_

Cliché.

She pried the floorboard up and looked underneath.

There was a little chest with the De Noir coat of arms.

She smirked and took it out. The chest was only fist sized. She slipped it into her satchel. She exited the shop and climbed to one of the adjacent rooftops.

The wind whipped around in her hair as she gazed out onto the city of London. She took off across her roof-bridge.

Suddenly, something slammed into her. She went flying. Literally.

The thing picked her up and she rose into the air. She slashed her dagger on whatever held her. She fell to the roof, her dagger slid off and to the streets. The thing was…oh god. It was just a shadow. Nothing else. She scrambled backwards, then picked herself up and ran as it chased after her.

She hooked her grappler rope to the edge of the building and slid down. A shake dislodged the rope. She snatched up her dagger and kept on running.

She wasn't fast enough. The shadow grabbed her and rose into the air with alarming speed.

Pretty soon, the shadow letting go would mean falling to her death. She sighed and sheathed her dagger. Her rope was still all messed up.

She rolled it up and put it in her satchel, then crossed her arms and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, busy week etc. etc. And without further ado...here is chapter two  
_**

 **Chapter 2. Peter Pan**

"Oof!"

Ven rested her forehead against the ground where the shadow dropped her. After a moment, she hauled herself up and brushed off.

She was really glad she'd brought all of her things. She opened her satchel and looked through it.

Rope, gold, sleeping powder, ingredients to make sleeping powder, a few sacks of smoke dust, (made by yours truly) the little chest she'd filched, her lock pick tools, a compass and a few other knick-knacks.

Not to shabby. She looked around. She was in a forest. But the funny thing, was that it looked familiar.

It looked like the land from her dreams, Neverland. She half hoped she wasn't in Neverland. In her book Peter Pan was bad and the Lost Boys were crazy.

She scampered up a tree to get a better vantage point. She spotted a little bit of wood smoke. That was probably Peter's camp. Or Tink's. But she wouldn't make smoke. She didn't know what time this was. Then again, it wouldn't really matter, she didn't know the future anyway.

The book just explained about the characters.

She climbed down…right into a circle of Lost Boys.

She stared at them. "Oh shit." She bolted back up the tree to the very top.

"Come down and you won't be harmed," someone said. She didn't answer. She said a quick prayer and jumped, latching onto the next tree's branches.

She scrambled up and jumped to the next one.

There were a few shouts from below. She continued quickly. It was almost like jumping roofs.

She got pretty good. They were still chasing her. She hurried on. Then doubled back, this time being careful not to jostle the trees. She'd gotten ahead of the Lost Boys and heard them pass beneath her. She stilled and held her breath.

"Find her. She can't have gotten to far," a voice said. "Cander, you climb the trees, follow her, find her." The noises faded.

She released the breath she'd been holding and went to the next tree. After a few more trees she climbed down.

She pulled out her compass. It spun and went crazy. She let out a frustrated growl and threw it back into her satchel.

"I thought you might try to do that," a voice said. She whipped around, her dagger and it's twin in each hand. A hooded boy stood about ten yards away from her. He had a big clue-like stick.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The boy smirked. "Felix. I'm Pan's right hand man."

She laughed sharply. "You mean boy?"

"I'm a lot older than I look," he said.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Pan wants you. You can either come with me the easy way, or we can do it the hard way," he said. She slowly put her hand in the little pouch at her side.

She smirked. "To bad that I don't like easy."

Felix shrugged. "Well then, hard way it is." He charged her. She blocked the blow with a dagger and blew white powder from her hand into his face.

"Goodnight," she whispered. His eyes rolled back and he crumbled to the ground.

She ran. The other Lost Boys were probably not that far behind or ahead of Felix, they would probably come back and check when their leader didn't come. But she knew how to be stealthy.

She heard a shout behind her and ran faster. After all those times on the run in London, she knew how to run. She heard more shouts.

Her breath was coming out in ragged bursts now. There was what sounded like a conch horn. Uh oh, reinforcements.

She pushed harder. Boys ran towards her from a different direction and she abruptly changed course.

She couldn't help but feel like they were herding her.

She tripped over a raised tree root and tumbled and rolled to a stop. A hand grabbed her wrist. She went into a crouched fighting stance, her dagger drawn.

It was boy, maybe seventeen, he had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are you with Pan?" She asked.

"I was, but not anymore. I left his band, I've been hiding and running from them ever since," he said. "Pan wants me, why does he want you?"

"I don't know."

There were more shouts, much closer this time.

"Come on! They're getting closer!" He grabbed her wrist and hauled her up. She sheathed her dagger and ran with him. They were getting closer.

"What do they want with me?" She asked.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "Hurry!"

He was fast. Probably faster than her. They hurtled through the undergrowth.

"Stop!" They skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff.

"What do we do?" She asked, glancing behind them.

He took took off the vial around his neck.

"This is pixie dust, but it doesn't work," he said.

She grabbed it and sprinkled it on them.

"Take a leap of faith." She grabbed his hand and jumped. She squeezed her eyes shut, then they rose into the air. "Come on!"

They shot off into the air, flying over the forest.

"Faster!" It was exhilarating, flying above everything. The best feeling in the world. She didn't want it to end. Of course it did.

They landed in the middle of the island. The boy smirked a slightly creepy smile.

"Well done Ven," he said. She backed up a little.

"I never told you my name," she said. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, Lost Boys poured in in a circle around them, she had both daggers drawn.

The boy's smirk widened.

"Why, I'm Peter Pan of course."  
 **_**

 **Review please! I love reviews. Next update sometime next week**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3! This chapter's a bit longer than the last one so enjoy! Oh, and please review, reviews make me happy happy happy!  
_**

 **Chapter 3: Underestimated Again**

"I should have known," she snarled. She backed up against a tree. "Come closer, I dare you," she said darkly.

Peter Pan laughed. "You're outnumbered and have no where to run. And don't even try the trees, we've got boys up there to."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'll tell you that back at the camp," Pan said.

One boy started to grab her satchel, he got a deep cut on the hand.

"Next time you lose a hand," she snarled. "I'll go with you, but if you touch me, you die."

Pan chuckled. "You have fire."

They led her to a big camp.

"Now tell me, what do you want?" She spat.

"Come with me Ven," Pan walked out of the camp. She warily followed, daggers at the ready. "Ye see, magic is dying."

She stopped short. "What?"

"Neverland is dying," Pan said. "The magic is running out. Only the heart of the truest believer will revive it." He gazed at her. "You have the heart of the truest believer."

"Why should I believe you?" She challenged.

"You have no reason to," he said with a shrug. "But your only way off the island is through me. Keep that in mind."

She glared at him. "Why me?"

He looked slightly surprised. "Why not?"

"Because I'm a thief, a liar, not in the least innocent," she said.

Pan shrugged. "That doesn't make you an unbeliever."

"How can you be sure that it's me?" She asked.

He smirked. "Because I know." He led her back into the camp. The Lost Boys were whooping and cheering around the fire. When Pan came up, they quieted.

"Celebrate boys," he said. "The salvation of Neverland has arrived."

She smirked and stepped forward. "By the campfire and the whooping I can tell you like to party," she said. There were cries of agreement. Her smirk widened and her eyes narrowed evilly.

"Well, I know how to party to," she said. She suddenly threw something down and the entire camp filled with thick, black smoke.

When it cleared…she was gone.

After hours of running and searching and trying not to get caught, Ven found a cave, a series of caves and tunnels, and hid.

It wasn't that bad. She'd made more of her sleeping powder and such and gathered vines and made a hammock. She didn't really know what else to do.

But after a day and a half without food or water, she needed to find something. She crept out of the cave and looked and listened.

Nothing.

She started into the forest.

"Well done," a voice said. She whipped around, her daggers drawn. Pan stood a few yards away. "I underestimated you," he said.

"Many have," she said. "And all have failed against me."

Pan laughed. "You don't get it do you? You're not in London anymore. You're in Neverland." He smirked. "And there's one thing that you should know about me. Peter Pan never fails."

She suddenly slammed him up against a tree.

"What the hell do you really want with me?" She snarled. "I am not the truest believer. I am a girl from the streets of London. I am-"

"What?" Pan interrupted. "Who are you really Ven? Just a girl off the streets? No. You're much more than that." Pan cocked his head to one side. "Tell you what, let's play a little game. If you can live here on your own for three months without my boys capturing you, then I'll let you go. But if my boys catch you," he chuckled. "Well then, if my boys catch you, then that pretty li'le heart of yours is mine."

He disappeared. His laugh still suspended in the air. She stumbled back a little.

She shook her head angrily. "He's a demon. A bloody demon."

Ven spent the next week surviving on her own. Pan's boys constantly patrolled the jungle. She'd run into them more than a few times, always taking them out with sleeping powder or whatever was on hand.

She scavenged and even stole from Pan's camp. She got to know the caves well. So that any battle there would be on her terms. The only reason she wasn't caught was because of Pan's deal.

He said if his _boys_ caught her. Not him. She knew she could do this. She knew it.

At the moment, she was scavenging for berries. She came across a thorny black plant.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," a voice said. She glanced behind her at Pan. "Dreamshade. Extremely deadly."

She stayed silent. He walked closer until he was right next to her.

"It's not like Nightshade, which is a quick and silent death," he said, gesturing to the blue berries. "No. It'll make you feel more pain than you can imagine. It takes you out from the inside. But it's a lonely plant. Nothing likes it, it can't be touched by anything."

"What do you want?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Oh, you know what I want. You," he said.

"And who do you think I am?" She whispered. "Peter Pan."

He shrugged. "You're a girl who was abandoned by her parents." She froze as Pan walked in a slow circle around her. "A little orphan who was so alone, so very frightened, that she blocked out all of the emotions that might hurt her again." Something glinted in her eye. Pan held something at the end of his finger. Her eyes widened and a strangled sob escaped her. "Funny how somethings we haven't thought about in years, come back to haunt us." She was unable to move, her gaze riveted by the little bobble.

"I don't belong here," she whispered.

He laughed. "Don't you get it? This place already has you." He smiled. "You are a girl who spent years in an orphan home, begging and wishing for a family. That's all you ever wanted, or needed. You needed it so bad that it killed you. Little by little from the inside, until you had nothing but that hate and anger and that will to survive.

And then suddenly, one day you just stopped feeling. Decided that if you were going to be caused this much pain, it wasn't worth it. But as hard as you tried…you never could completely bury it. The only way you can truly bury something is when you let go. But you didn't. Couldn't. Because that emotion molded you. Crafted you into what you are now. You're a girl who's parents abandoned her. A girl who still hasn't forgiven them, and probably never will. You're lost, lost and alone." He moved close and whispered in her ear. "You're just a Little. Lost. Girl…"  
 **_**

 **Thoughts? Opinion? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Thank you** ** _Phoenix313_** **and** ** _DreamYourOwnDestiny_** **for the reviews, to all the rest of you please review! Reviews make me post more  
** _

 **Ch. 4 The Pull of the Island**

Ven sat in her cave with the bobble Pan had left her with her. It was a little medallion. It had a sapphire jewel set in the middle.

It had been her mother's. The only thing that she had from her. But she'd thrown it off a cliff ten years ago. How could it have ended up here?

She leaned back against the wall. This couldn't be happening. As much as she hated to admit it, Pan was right. She was just a Lost Girl with a heart hidden behind walls and shut doors.

But she was a survivor. She stood up and slipped on her satchel and went out. She knew where Pan's camp was. She snuck over by way of the trees and looked down.

Pan and his boys were playing and whooping. She gazed down at them. A tiny little spike of envy appeared. They looked so…happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been truly happy. She rolled her eyes.

Seriously? Now she was jealous of Lost Boys? What was wrong with her?

She suddenly thought of something really fun. She smirked evilly. She threw a knife down in the middle of there game and dropped down after it.

"Hello boys, nice night," she said loudly. Pan straightened in surprise. She flipped her knife up with her foot and caught it. They had all learned to be careful of her, but they stood at the ready.

"Now, we're gonna play a li'le game," she said. "It's called hide and seek. I've been playing Pan's game…now you boys'll play mine." She disappeared and reappeared in the trees. Pan was really surprised at this and stood. "I'd get chasing if I was you!" She called and took off into the trees.

Ven heard shouts behind her and hurried on. A laugh bubbled up and escaped her mouth. Now this, this was fun. She bring them in circles around the island. Then she'd lead them to the Echo Caves. She sprang from one tree to the next with ease and not to much noise.

They were following her, crashing through the undergrowth.

"Keep up boys!" She called back. She laughed again. She made it to the Echo Caves with ease. The only reason they kept up with her was because she kept shouting to them.

When they came to the Echo Caves they hesitated. Pan came up.

"What are you waiting for? She's just one person!" He said. Felix led the charge into the caves. Ven ran to an intersection ahead of them and stood in the middle.

They ran in. She smirked and threw down three little balls. They exploded in little puffs of white powder. Fortunately, she was immune to the sleeping powder. They dropped like stones and she skipped out.

Pan was just outside, leaning against a tree and playing music on his pipes.

"That wasn't very nice," she said. He glanced up.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled. "Sending them in knowing that I would win," she said mockingly.

He smirked. "Oh that. That was just a bit of fun really." He tucked his pipes away. "Nice trick with the reappearing," he remarked, walking over.

"Why thank you, I've been practicing," she said.

"One thing I didn't anticipate was that you had magic," he said. "Although it does seem logical now that I think about it."

"How so?" She asked. He shrugged carelessly.

"Oh this and that. You only just found out I suppose. And I assume you're immune to that sleeping powder," he said. "What is it? Poppies?"

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He came a little closer, looking down at her. "Well maybe I would."

She smirked. "You thought I wouldn't make it a few months? Think again."

Pan smiled smugly. "Oh I'm counting on it. You'll survive that long. But after three months…you won't want to leave," he said. "You're already feeling it, the pull of the island. You already are used to the exhilarating life here." She stayed still. "You won't want to leave. What kind of a life did you have in England anyway? Always running, even getting caught a few times.

I hope you don't mind me calling you Lost Girl, because that's what you are. And nothing will change that. Mark my words, in two and a half months, you won't want to leave. Face it…you already belong to Neverland…"

She turned around and walked off into the jungle, calling over her shoulder. "I won this one Pan. Let's see what happens next time."

***Peter Pan***

Peter watched as Ven retreated into the jungle. He went into the cave and found his Lost Boys unconscious on the ground.

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The started to wake up.

"Well, that went well," he said sarcastically. Felix walked up.

"What now? She keeps using that sleeping powder," he said. Peter shrugged.

"You have to find a more stealthy way to beat her. She's a good fighter even without the powder," he said. Felix nodded.

"We'll get her."

He exited the caves. Ven was an interesting girl. She was tough, a survivor. Yet lost. A lost girl.

Even if she wasn't the one with the heart of the truest believer, she would be a good addition to his band. He could also sense that she could become a powerful magic user. She'd already figured out how to do the telaportation.

With training, she would become very, very powerful.

But maybe it was time to change up the game…  
 **_**

 **Duh duh dunnu! REVIEW! It only takes a sec. And I do enjoy constructive criticism**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Busy and all that. Between my best friend and my sisters graduation, and work it's been pretty busy. But I won't bore you, without further adieu...Chapter 5  
** _

 **Chapter 5: The Pull of the Island**

Ven rolled up the vine-rope she'd made and slung it over her shoulder, grabbing her satchel with most of her belongings as well. She climbed out of the top of her cave home and hurried through the forest.

When she arrived at the cliff, she tied her rope to a sturdy tree and dropped the rope over the edge.

"Why would you do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I want to."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Do you ever shu'up and leave me alone?" She asked.

Pan chuckled. "But you're such a fun player in the game," he said.

She turned to look at him. "I can survive here a lot longer than you'd like to think." She hung her satchel off a tree branch, then went over to the rope and pulled on it, making it tighter.

"You can't really be planning to climb down this cliff, can you?" He asked. "That's a long drop."

She shook her head in exasperation and grabbed the rope, preparing to climb down.

"What's this?" She glanced up, he held up a little box/chest. It was the one with the De Noir seal that she stole in London, she'd forgotten all about it.

"That's mine," she said, walking over. He held it above his head, just out of reach. "Hey! Give it!" He kept moving it and tossing it from hand to hand. "Urgh!" She felt like stomping her foot. "Give it back you insufferable child!"

He flew up a little, just out of reach. "You'll have to come and catch me."

She couldn't fly. The effects of the pixie dust had long since warn off. Maybe she could appear up there. She closed her eyes. She had already figured out that it was anger that fueled the magic.

She opened her eyes and disappeared, reappearing next to Peter in the air, she grabbed the box and disappeared again, reappearing on the ground. Peter floated down to sit cross-legged on the ground.

"Well done Ven," he said. She glared at him.

"Oh grow up," she said angrily. He smirked.

"I'm afraid that that's just not possible," he said.

She went to her satchel and got her tools and picked the lock on the box. Inside, resting on a velvet cushion, was a crystal, about the size of her pinky hanging off of a piece of twine.

It disappeared and reappeared in Peter's hand.

"Wow," he said.

"Give. It. Back," she said through gritted teeth. He held it up to examine it.

"It's pixie dust. Unrefined but still just as powerful," he said. It disappeared and reappeared around her neck. "Take good care of it."

She looked at it. "Does it have the same ability as the refined pixie dust?" She asked.

He nodded. "That'll last longer to. Just depends on how much you use."

"If it lasts longer in this form, then why do the fairies let the dwarves refine it?" She asked.

Peter chuckled. "Fairies are suckers for anything pretty." She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "I don't exactly know. Maybe in their hands it's just as good."

She rolled her eyes at him and went back to the rope.

"You're still climbing down? You're just going to forget all the fun we just had?" He asked. She looked up, legs already over the edge.

"That may have been fun for you, but it wasn't for me," she said. "You're such a-a-"

"A child?" He offered. She glared up at him.

"Yes Peter, a child," she said.

"Well ma-" He stopped. "Hey, you just called me Peter." She glared at him.

"I most certainly did not Pan."

***Peter Pan***

Peter watched from the top of the cliff as Ven climbed down. He was surprised at himself, he had acted like…well, a child.

 _I guess that's what I'm supposed to be_ , he thought.

Regardless of their positions, he was starting to like Ven. She was so fun and easy to tease. Part of him didn't want her to be the one, seeing as she would die. But maybe she wasn't. He didn't have undeniable proof. If she wasn't the one, she could become a Lost Boy, or Girl. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Ven reminded Peter of himself. Alone. Putting up a facade to block out the hurt.

And she was hurting. She would probably never forgive her parents for abandoning her. Like he never did. He would never forgive his father. Ever.

Peter glanced down at Ven. She'd reached the bottom and was fishing. Haha, funny that a city kid knew how to do that. She was very resourceful. The Lost Boys wouldn't catch her.

He flew down and floated next to her.

"Funny that a London pickpocket would know how to fish," he remarked. Ven didn't look up.

"Funny that a flying immortal child should live on an island that has no time and with a bunch of Lost Boys," she shot back. He did like her.

"Point taken. Just don't upset the mermaids," he suggested. "Nasty they are."

"Why do you keep following me?" She asked.

"No reason." He shrugged. "You've got a lot of magic ability."

She did look back this time. "Why do you care?"

"I could teach you," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"How could you if I were dead? Which I will be if you take my heart," she said.

"That's true," he replied. "If you were the one with the heart of the truest believer." She was up in a second.

"You don't know if I am?" She asked.

"I have no definitive proof." She growled angrily and slung her satchel over her shoulder. She started climbing back up the cliff.

"You could just fly," he said. She glared at him a moment, then let go of the rope. She fell a little, then floated up.

She laughed a little, then she noticed he was still there.

"Why not just take the pixie crystal if it's so powerful?" She asked.

He smirked. "I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I do keep my promises. I said that the Lost Boys had to catch you, and taking the your crystal might give them a better chance at catching you. And that would violate the rules." He turned. "Be careful, the Boys are getting smarter." Then he disappeared.

***Ven***

Ven went back to her cave. She stopped. Something wasn't right…She drew her daggers, looking around carefully. She looked up and saw something coming down on her. She yelped and tried to get out of the way, but the net closed around her.

Lost boys poured out of the surrounding trees. It was an ambush. They'd found her hideout. She tried to cut the net open but Felix stepped on her hand.

"I don't think so," he said. "Tie her up."

Anger built up inside her. She'd been so stupid! Just walk straight into their trap. And now Pan and the Lost Boys won. She was so angry, with herself, at the Lost Boys and especially at Peter Pan for bringing her here in the first place.

She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the trees. She waved her hand and all of the boys collapsed.

She gasped, looking at her shaking hands. She glanced at the Boys. She tentatively felt for a pulse.

"They're still alive," a voice said.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just so angry and-and it just happened," she said. She was scared. Scared of this power.

"You're powerful," he said. She gazed at the fallen. "You have dark magic, fueled by anger."

She couldn't tear her eyes from what she'd done. "Why do I have magic?" She asked.

Peter shrugged. "A lot of times it's genetic. I got mine from the island."

"Do you know who my parents are?" She asked him. He winked.

"Now that, you have to find out on your own," he said. "Now get going. The magic didn't have a definitive purpose. They'll wake soon."

She shook her head. "You're a bloody demon." **  
_**

 **Thoughts? Review please, reviews make my day:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the wait! I was caught up in, well, life. Unfortunately I have to engage in everyday reality. Wouldn't that be brilliant if we could just live in our fantasies/fandoms all the time? Yeah, me and my wishful thinking and rambling. Sorry, here you are: Chapter 6  
_**

 **Chapter 6: Deal with the Devil**

Peter Pan stood in a dark and misty canyon. Jagged rocks stuck out on the rim, forbidding cliffs allowed difficult access.

"Come out Madam," he called. A woman emerged from the mist. She was small and hunched, an ugly specimen.

"Now why would Peter Pan come and visit my humble abode?" She asked. Her cackle sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know very well why Madam," he replied unwaveringly. Madam shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"What do you want in exchange for information of the one with the heart of the truest believer?" He asked. Madam cackled.

"Of course you would seek that. But why not go to the Dark One? It is said that he is the most powerful magic user," Madam said.

Peter flashed his signature smirk. "Debatable. But to business, what do you want?"

Madam scrutinized him momentarily. "Nothing. Consider it a favor between friends."

He looked at her skeptically. "There's always a price to magic."

"We'll brush past that rule this once," Madam said. She raised her hands and muttered a spell. In a cloud of purple smoke, a little scroll appeared. It floated down to rest in Madam's hand.

Her eyes widened. "Impossible!" He flew over.

"What is it?!"

She handed him the scroll. He looked at it.

It was a picture of Ven, but it wasn't Ven. Instead of black hair, she had brown, instead of mismatched brown and blue eyes, they were blue and hazel. There was a name underneath, it read Henry.

"Why is it like that? And who is Henry?" He demanded.

Madam suddenly smiled a rotten, toothless smile. "I see. There's two. Oh my, this is wonderful. I will enjoy seeing this play out."

"What. Is it?" He asked.

She grinned. "There is a girl and a boy. Both with strong and believing hearts. The boy is far into the future, but the girl is already here. The girl, I believe, is the one with the heart of the truest believer, but the boy is also-"

"Stop speaking in riddles," he said. "Why is the picture like that? Give me a straight answer."

Madam narrowed her eyes. "Hush. The girl has the heart, but not until the boy is born will she truly become what you seek. The boy will be born from the lineage of the greatest of light, and the greatest of dark. There is a spell that will sever the link, and the girl shall no longer need the boy, after that, she will be the one."

Madam handed him the scroll. "Go. I have told you all I can."

He nodded, rising into the air.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you…Madam Mim…"  
 **_**

 **BOOM! Anyone see that comin'?"**

 **Yes I know it was short. I'm sorry! The next one will be longer, promise. Please review, hmm, I should put that in capitols-REVIEW! Maybe bigger size-** **REVIEW!** **Pweease?**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I am** ** _so_** **sorry. It's been hell'a busy. I won't make this to long, thank you for the reviews it's really uplifting! Please keep reviewing! Ok, done, chapter 7...  
_**

 **Chapter 7: Confusion**

Pan was right. Ven felt the pull, she already liked it here. It was so wild and free. In London she had survived fine. There were lots of people to pickpocket, but she hadn't really been happy. It was just a way to survive.

Here, here she was happy. It was harder to survive, but she was free. No need to worry about bobbies, no need to worry about getting caught. Well, she did have to make sure the Lost Boys didn't catch her, but that was beside the point.

She swung through the trees. Some of the trees were tall enough to use the vines. Many were tall enough actually. She came across something she'd never seen.

It was a big forest of giant pine trees. She flew up, landing on a branch. There were little pink flowers. She looked inside them. Inside was pink dust.

"Pixie dust," said a voice.

"How'd it get here?" She asked.

"It grows from the trees," Peter said.

"That's where you got your dust, isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So what's your story?" She asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scoffed.

She smirked. "Oh come on, I know everyone has a story."

Peter chuckled. "It's true. You just don't know mine."

She sat down on a branch. "I believe that their's time enough," she said. "It's not like we have much else to do. Why do you need the heart of the truest believer? My heart."

"I told you that already," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Saving magic."

"What other explanation would you like?" He asked. He floated up. "When you want to help, you know where we are."

That night, Ven sat in the trees, thinking, only half asleep. Then something hit her, she could fly, she could get out of here. She could go home.

But had London really been her home? Not really. It was just a place for her to stay, it's not like she had any friends or anything. But in Neverland, Neverland wasn't her home…was it? Did she really want to stay here for the rest of her life? However long that may be.

She probably couldn't get away anyway. The Shadow would just bring her back, and Pan was much more powerful than she, besides, she didn't know how to navigate the stars, she wouldn't be able to get home anyway.

She stood and grabbed her satchel. She hated not being sure. She slid down the tree to the ground and started into the forest. The cries reached her ears, cries of the lost. She covered her ears, trying to block it out. It was impossible, she gave up and continued on to her destination.

She arrived at the cove in a little under an hour. Pirate's Cove was still and empty, the water rippled slightly under the light breeze.

Ven dropped her satchel on a rock and sat down. She put a little sea shell on a rock in front of her. She gazed at it a moment, then closed her eyes and held out her hand.

She focused her anger, as she opened her eyes, a duplicate shell appeared in her hand. She smiled and set it down. Maybe Peter Pan could teach her magic, she'd learned this much on her own.

She shook her head, banishing the thought. He didn't care about anyone but himself. She didn't think he was telling the truth about saving magic, he didn't care.

Ven gazed at the rippling water, the moon glinted off it and the air was still and quiet.

Did she really want to leave this place? It was so…wild, untamed, free. Peter said he wasn't quite sure she was the one, so maybe if she wasn't, she could stay anyway.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Why am I so confused?" She whispered. She fingered her mother's necklace. "Why did you let me go?" She whispered. "Why would you abandon me?" A little tear slipped down her cheek. "Why did you leave?" She wished she could just forget. Stop having these stupid dreams about the black haired woman. Her mother.

She skipped a rock into the water, not able to tear her gaze from cove. She'd been alone her whole life, maybe she supposed to be. She was used to it anyway.

"I don't need anyone," she whispered. "I don't need anyone."

***Peter Pan***

Peter pondered the information that Mim had given him. Apparently Ven was the one. Sort of. He debated with himself on wether or not he should tell her. Well, three months was almost up anyway, after that she would choose to stay or leave.

And he knew which one she would choose.

But then he had a bigger problem. The war within himself. He didn't want Ven to be the one, he didn't want her to die.

He was feeling something he'd never known, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. It made choosing hard. Power, or her.

When the hourglass ran out, well, he wasn't sure what would happen, it was possible he would simply lose his power, but it was more likely he would die. But if he had the heart of the truest believer…well, then he would be able to do whatever he wanted.

But she had the heart of the truest believer. And there was also the matter of her parents. He sensed that they were important, but he didn't know exactly who they were.

He'd been watching her. With training, she would become one of the most powerful magic users in history. But she didn't have a teacher…yet.

***Ven***

Ven walked along the beach. She didn't really want to leave, she liked it here. The Lost Boys were not _that_ hard to avoid. Especially because she could teleport. And Peter…well, she had mixed feeling about him.

Her emotions were in a tangle and she didn't know why. He was annoying and sort of funny without meaning to be. He was hardened, lonely, and deep down, afraid. He was cruel to, she'd seen it in his eyes. He was just confusing. Just when she thought she was starting to understand him he would turn around and surprise her.

He would be ruthless and hard one moment, and annoying and funny the next. She felt sort of…attracted. It was weird.

She skipped a pebble on the water, frustrated. She hated being unsure. She remembered Peter's offer to teach her magic, he seemed unsure that she was the one with the heart of the truest believer.

She realized that the three months were almost up. Only two weeks left. Then she would have to make a choice. A choice she didn't want to have to make. Once she decided to stay, she had a feeling she would never be going back.

She sighed. "I hate not being sure," she muttered. For some reason she wished that Peter would come and distract her. She looked down at her bare feet. She'd taken to not wearing shoes even though she had some. "Huh, I'm already acting like a Lost Boy."

"Having trouble deciding?" A voice asked. A voice she'd grown quite used to hearing.

She didn't look up. "Go away," she said, feigning annoyance, though she was glad for the distraction. She knew he would only go away when he wanted to.

"Why the long face?" He asked. She scoffed.

"Like you don't know," she said. Peter shrugged.

"Asking never hurt anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"Have you made a decision?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "My three months aren't up yet," she said.

"How about a sneak peek?" He asked.

She smirked, taking a step forward and folding her hands behind her back. "You're not sure," she said. "You don't know if I want to stay or not." He stayed silent, her smirk widened. "Ooh it burns, not knowing, not being able to read me." She laughed, her laugh a genuine, tinkling sound.

He raised his chin slightly, irritated. "Why would you think that?"

She met his gaze with a smirk. "You're an open book to me." She stepped closer, almost…flirtatiously. "Peter Pan."

He returned her smirk. "You're good you know, at the game."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I'm just a natural." He leaned in slightly but she ducked out of the way, spinning around and starting to walk away. "Two weeks."

***Peter Pan***

Peter shook his head, trying to clear it. What was wrong with him? He kept getting the weirdest urges around Ven, he didn't understand what was happening. Hell! He'd almost kissed her just then. He was almost glad she'd ducked out of the way. Almost.

"What is going on?" He muttered, flying up to his thinking tree. The tree brought back painful memories. Memories of being abandoned, memories of killing someone he loved, and of he himself abandoning the only family he had left.

Ven was going to stay. She had to. But then, he knew he dropped his guard around her, started acting like a child. He shook his head again. She'd stay, one way or another.

***Ven***

Ven strolled through the forest, for once not running. She could feel the pendant resting against her chest, above her heart. She was torn. Part of her wanted to go back to London, part of her wanted to find her parents, and part of her wanted to stay in Neverland. With him.

She knew she was nearing the camp. She climbed a tree, looking down at the Lost Boys. They were whooping and dancing around the fire, the flames flickering. There was no moon tonight so no one could see her.

Peter raised a reed pipe to his lips and began to play a low, haunting tune. She winced, a ringing pierced her ears, blocking out any other sound. She shook her head, clearing it as the ringing faded. She blinked, then disappeared, leaving the camp.

She went to the edge of the island, to Hangman's cliff, looking out on the water that crashed against the cliff face.

"Have you decided?"

She didn't look up. "Go away Pan, I don't want to play tonight."

"I'm not here to play Ven," he replied, appearing next to her.

"But isn't that was you do?" She asked. "You play with people's minds, tossing them around like a toy." She threw a rock in the water. "Just leave me alone."

"You belong here."

"No I don't!" She snapped. "I don't belong in a world of magic and myth. That's not me."

The low haunting tune returned, she glanced over, Peter was playing on his pipes. He paused, looking at her.

"Can you hear it?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, why?"

He frowned. "Interesting. This pipe is magical, only certain people can hear it."

"Who?" She asked, now curious.

"Those who are lost," Peter said, looking at her with a slight smirk. "People who feel they've been abandoned."

She looked away. "What's your point?"

"My point…hm, you say you don't belong here, but I don't think that's true, I think this is exactly where you belong," he said.

She growled. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"What if I told you I could help you find your mother?" Peter asked. "Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest."

She grit her teeth. "Why would I want to find her? She abandoned me."

"Because that's what I did."

She looked up sharply. "What?"

"You once said you knew everyone had a story, well, I'm about to tell you mine." He took a breath. "Once upon a time there was a little boy, his mother had died long ago and his father was a gambler and a drunk. But his big brother always took care of him, even when he didn't want to. Then one day his brother was drafted for the army, to fight in the ogre wars. The younger brother was seventeen at the time, and even though he believed his brother would go, fight, maybe die, he didn't. No, he sold his little brother to a demon to save himself." Peter's eyes were hard and cold. "The demon kept the brother from ever leaving a stupid little island in a realm not many knew of and no one cared about."

Ven was silent. "But that doesn't justify what you've done," she said finally.

He shrugged. "I've stopped caring a long time ago. Now are you staying or not? I could force you to stay I suppose."

She looked at him in horror. "How can you say that? After what you just told me you just brush everything off and keep me here?"

"Because I want to," he snapped, annoyed. "This is my island."

"Judging from your little story I'd say it's a bit more than that," she said.

"Don't get snippy with me dearie, because right now I'm in control," Peter said.

"So you go from choices to control?" She snapped. "You're taking away my choices and replacing them with orders."

"So what?" He asked. "I can do what I want on Neverland."

She smiled coldly. "Of course. No master,, no family, no parents, no king."

He smirked. "There are no kings in Neverland. Just me."

"And the demon," she said cooly. "But you can do whatever you want on Neverland." He was silent, she tilted her head. "Wait, just on Neverland…ha! You can't leave can you."

He barred his teeth at her. "You know nothing."

"Maybe I do," she snapped. "You toy and flash, you have this facade of victory, but you're nothing but a Lost Boy yourself. You're a sad, pathetic little lost boy who lost his mommy and brother. You fill that hole by stealing away children who have what you don't, and now you want me to give you _my_ empty little heart so you don't die."

Peter seemed shocked that she said that, but then he smirked slowly. "You and I are much more similar than you think."

She crossed her arms. "We're nothing alike."

"Oh but we are," he chuckled. "We were both abandoned by people we love, and if I'm right than I know that I'm not the only one with a facade to hide the lost child inside."

"That's enough!" She snarled.

"Oh I don't think so," Peter said softly, menacingly. "I think we're just getting started."

She started to walk away, back towards the forest.

"You can tell yourself whatever you want love, but the simply truth is that we're the same," he called after her.

She paused, looking at him over her shoulder. "Regardless of the rest, there's one thing we have in common, we're both kept captive on this island by a demon."  
 **_**

 **There you have it, chapter 7! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating but things have been hella busy, I'll try and sneak in an update soon. Also, I've posted my story The Perceived Threat on the NanoWrimo contest on inkitt, it's not a fanfic, but if you could check it out, read it, and maybe even like it I would be SO thankful. Here's the link** nanowrimo **please just check it out.**

 **I'll be updating soon, love ya'll**

 **Batfan3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **Choices**

Ven tossed what little she had in her satchel and slipped on her pixie dust crystal. After gazing at the medallion for a moment, she slipped it on as well. She climbed to the top of a tree, gazing around as the wind blew through her dark hair.

"Goodbye Neverland," she whispered, and her voice, as well as it's words, were lost in the wind.

* * *

Peter sucked in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

He continued sharpening his knife. "Someone's left the island."

"Ven?" Felix asked.

He didn't look up. "Yes."

"What now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't worry, she'll be back. After all, Peter Pan never fails."

* * *

Ven looked around at the land in wonder. She was in the Enchanted Forest. It had taken several days and many wrong turns but she was here. She made it. Then she realized she had no way of finding her mother. Then she realized that she simply had to find a magic user. Her book said that there were many.

She also realized she was really hungry. She flew to the outskirts of a small town and, after removing her pixie crystal, she entered, looking around. It wasn't that different from the ones at home, outside the business of London. That is, until a big black carriage drove in.

She stumbled back, barely getting out of the way of the stampeding feet.

"Who was that?" She asked someone near her.

The woman stared at her with wide eyes. "How do ye not know?"

"I'm…new," she decided on.

"That's the queen!" The woman said. "That woman is evil."

"Why do you follow her then?" She asked.

The woman shuddered. "She'll use her dark magic."

"Magic? Where does she live?" She pressed.

"Don't go, just save yourself," the woman said before running off.

She frowned, but left the town, slipping on her pixie crystal and flying away. She caught up with the carriage quickly and followed it to a magnificent palace. Once there, she flew up to one of the balconies. The interior room was big and comfortable, and, fit for a queen. She looked around. She'd never seen a room so luxurious.

Suddenly she was slammed against a wall.

"How did you get in here?!" A voice demanded.

She looked down at the woman holding her there.

"Are you the queen?" She asked.

The woman sneered. "And you're in my palace. Now what are you doing here street rat?"

She didn't flinch at the queen's vicious glare. "I need your help."

"And why on earth would I help you?" The queen asked with a laugh.

She hadn't thought this far. "I just-I want to find my parents and I need a magic user."

"Well why'd you come to me?" The queen asked. "Why not go to the little imp who likes making deals?"

"Who?"

"Rumplestiltskin," the queen said, rolling her eyes. "The Dark One."

"Oh." She pulled at the invisible force. "Could you let me go?"

The queen laughed. "You, a street rat, broke into my castle. Will I let you go? Ha! I think it would be more fun to just kill you."

She panicked as her throat constricted, blocking off her air-supply. She disappeared and reappeared on the window sill, surprising the queen.

"It looks like you don't need a magic user."

She flew off. But now she had someone to deal. Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

Ven got information from a town person as to where this 'Rumplestiltskin' lived. Following the directions, she arrived at a giant castle. She knocked on the door, there was no answer. She tried again. Still nothing.

"Rumplestiltskin?" She called. "Rumplestiltskin-!"

The doors opened on their own. She entered cautiously, looking around curiously.

"Hello dearie." She jumped, looking around. "Uh, behind you." She turned. A man stood before her, at least she thought it was a man, she wasn't sure what it was.

"What are you?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"How rude!" He exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, I need your help," she said. "I want to make a deal, I need magic."

He raised an eyebrow. "It seems like you already have magic."

She frowned. "What?"

"Magic, it's inside of you," he said.

"I know I just-"

"You don't know how to use it," he interrupted. "The question dearie, is why do you need magic?"

"I want to find my parents," she blurted out.

Rumplestiltskin paused. "I see. And you think I can help?" She nodded. "Well you should know, all magic comes with a price!" He giggled. "A deal…hmm, well sorry to say, but you don't have anything I want."

"Maybe I could get something you want," she offered.

He paused, thinking. "Hmm, there's an idea." There was more silence. She stood there, unsure of what to do. "Very well. I'll help you find your mommy and daddy, and you help me find a portal."

"A portal? How?" She asked.

"South of the Dark Forest, there's a little grove. It's protected, only children with magic can enter. Inside a cave in the middle of the grove there'll be a beast. Kill the beast and bring me three scales."

She nodded. "Alright."

He handed her a small stone. "That'll lead you to the grove." She caught it. "It'll be dangerous," Rumplestiltskin warned. "You might die."

She started for the door. "Better than living like this."

* * *

Ven found the grove exactly like Rumplestiltskin had said. The grove was covered in a dull blue dome. She was able to go right through. She made her way to the cave in the middle. It wasn't spectacular, just a large dank cavern with a large boulder near the front.

There was no beast though. She went in further, a sword in one hand, a fistful of sleeping powder in the other.

"Hello?" She whispered. Her voice echoed off the walls.

There was a low growling behind her, along with a dull brush of wind. She froze, then turned slowly. A dragon hunched before her.

"Um, hi?" She said in a weak voice.

"Who dares enter my grove?" It growled.

"Ven," she said, braver now. "My name is Ven."

"Ven," she shivered as the beast said her name. "A child magic user. My favorite."

She jumped out of the way of a swipe of it's claws, flying up.

"A flying child magic user," it corrected.

It swiped again, she dodged. They continued in this way for a while more, hitting and dodging. It didn't seem to breathe fire, so that was a pro.

Then it got her. She slammed against the wall, coughing.

"You're here to find your parents," it said. She froze. "Child magic users are so much better than adults, far sweeter and less corrupted. Except you. Anger eats away at you, you're angry they abandoned you, angry they never loved you."

"That's a lie!" She shouted, attacking. It easily kept her down.

"No, it's not. You're a lost girl, abandoned and alone."

"T-they probably didn't have a choice," she forced out, trying to convince herself as much as the beast.

"If they loved you they wouldn't have abandoned you," it growled. "Give up this fools errand and die quietly."

"Like hell!" She snarled, bolting forward and attacking. It pinned her to the wall with it's claw.

"You gave up when you threw away the medallion. Then you blocked away any wishes to find them. You're a pathetic excuse of a human. But then that island, that island began to turn into your home," it said. "But then you left. Like the last one. You don't want a home, you're afraid of it being destroyed. Deep down you know you'll never have a home. You knew this expedition was a fool's errand, you knew you would die, but you still came."

"Stop!" She gasped out, tears running down her cheeks. "Stop!"

"You wanted to die. You wanted to be done. No choices, no trouble, just peace. Have you made a choice yet? Of course. You liked Neverland, and…Peter. But you were afraid, afraid of losing even more. Well, wish granted, you will die." It raised a claw for the final strike.

"No please!" She cried out. "I don't want to die!" She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for whatever came next. But it never came. The pressure of it's claw was released and she dropped and was caught by two strong arms.

"Ven? Ven?!" She opened her eyes.

"Peter?"

He held her close. "I was worried."

She frowned, confused. "You were?"

He seemed to realize their position and quickly let go. "That was a Leviathan. They can read your mind when they touch you."

"No wonder," she muttered, standing shakily.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

" _How_ are you here?" She asked.

"The demon allowed me to come get you," he said in explanation. "Now why are you here?"

"I was looking for my parents. Rumplestiltskin sa-"

"Rumplestiltskin?" Peter asked sharply. She nodded. He gripped her arms. "Don't ever go near him. He will never ever help you."

"But-"

"Just don't!"

They were silent.

"Thank you," Ven said finally, looking up at him, aware of how close they were, of his arms locked on hers. "You saved my life," she murmured.

"I wouldn't want my heart to be hurt," Peter said with a strange look. "Why did you leave me?"

She looked away. "I wanted to find my parents without you. I was afraid."

"Of what?" He asked.

She dared to meet his eyes, her own mis-matched orbs afraid. "Of-of you."

His intense gaze sent a shiver down her spine. "And now?" He whispered.

She could almost hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Now I-" she let out a soft puff of air, her eyelids fluttering slightly. "I don't know."

His intense gaze lingered a moment longer before dropping to their close position. He released her arms, taking step back. She glanced at the beast and shuddered.

Peter looked at her. "Your three months are up. What is you choice Ven?" He asked.

"I've made my choice." He looked at her, something akin to expectancy in his eyes. "I want to go home." His eyes dropped. "To Neverland."

He looked back up, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I knew you'd make the right choice." He turned. "Let's go."

"I said I've made my choice." He stopped, glancing back at her as she continued.

"The real question, Peter Pan…is have you made yours?"

 ** _Fin_**

 _Peter and Ven will return in the second book of the Lost series_

 _Child of the Lost_

 **Ta da! It's done! Yay! I'm really busy, but I'll try and get the sequel up soon. Love ya'll ;)**


End file.
